herofandomcom-20200223-history
Razer
Razer is a major character in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. A former member of the Red Lanterns. After a change of heart, he joined the Interceptor crew in their fight against the Red Lanterns, and later the Manhunters. History Background Razer was born on Volkreg within the Forgotten Zone. As an adult, Razer married a native woman, named Ilana. In order to protect his wife, he did whatever was necessary. As the corrupt warlords on Volkreg began to quarrel, which eventually turned into war, Razer enlisted into the local militia to oppose them. This decision brought him at odds with his wife, who detested fighting. However, his cause was in vain. Razer returned home one day to discover his beloved Ilana had been murdered by Atrocitus, while he had been away. As he expressed his grief and overflowing rage, a Red Lantern power ring appeared before him, offering vengeance. Letting evil within him take over, Razer accepted the offer, becoming a Red Lantern in the process. Rise of the Red Lanterns Imprisonment At this point in time, Razer had been a Red Lantern for at the lowest a few months. Razer had became knowledgeable of both Zilius Zox and the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus. He interrupted Zilius Zox while he was torturing a Green Lantern named M'Ten. He questioned his actions and was told to take his opinions to Atrocitus by Zilius as he murdered the Green Lantern. Razer believed Zilius Zox to be eternally loyal to the Red Lanterns, but only because he wanted to suck up to Atrocitus. Razer accompanied Zilius Zox to murder Shyir Rev. However, the two were unable to succeed in their objective as two Green Lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to their comrade's aid. Razer was reluctant in giving up so easily and attacked Hal Jordan while Kilowog took Shyir Rev to the two Green Lanterns' ship, the Interceptor. Razer attacked Hal Jordan with multiple bright radiant red bursts of energy. Unfortunately for Razer, all of the attacks were avoided by the Green Lantern. Razer briefly gained an advantage when Hal Jordan's ring ran out of energy and he reverted back into his regular, unpowered state. Razer chased after the now running Hal Jordan before he was shot with a full charged blast from Hal Jordan's ring as he charged it on the top of the Interceptor. Like many others he had encountered, Razer had started to gain a hatred for Hal Jordan, as well as Kilowog. He thought to himself about his loss and the damage to his pride the battle had will never be fully known. Razer went with Zilius Zox to the planet Shyir Rev lived on, this time accompanied by Atrocitus. Razer's only downfall in bring Atrocitus, was that he would no longer would be able to fight Hal Jordan. However, the Red Lantern gained the chance to face off against Kilowog while Shyir Rev tried to destroy the Red Lanterns' bomb they had brought on to the planet. Razer was quick to land attacks on Kilowog, before the latter asked him what he was fighting for. Razer became confused by his question and stopped the fight. He has the honor of being the last person to talk to Shyir Rev before his death. Razer was told by Shyir Rev that he wasn't "so bad" and was told to leave before he gave out of preventing the bomb from going off, as he had to use his ring to prevent it from exploding. With the planet destroyed and everyone on it thought dead, Razer was finally able to confront Hal Jordan again. However, the Green Lantern gained the upper hand on Razer, encasing him in a construct. With his confrontation with Jordan not going according to plan, Razer told Jordan to kill him before being told by him that he would live with his crimes and was going to pay for his mistakes. Razer was knocked out and taken aboard the Interceptor and was kept in the ship's single containment cell. Razer's Edge Shortly after being defeated by Jordan and in captivity for his crimes, Razer continuously requested to be killed. Hal and Kilowog later took Razer to the Spider Guild prison, where he is forced to relive his worst memories, namely the death of his wife. When Hal and Kilowog learn that prisoners are being tortured, they return to stop it and rescue Razer if need be. However, when they were captured, Aya left the ship and came to Razer during a simulation of a memory of Ilana. Despite Aya breaking the news to Razer that the memories were only simulations, Razer insisted he didn't mind them. Aya explained that she had seen Razer's pain and alerted him of Hal Jordan and Kilowog's current predicament. Instead of going to help Hal and Kilowog, he returned to the Interceptor to retrieve his power ring and rescued Hal and Kilowog before taking off his ring. Upon leaving, Hal gave Razer his ring back and declared Razer was going with them, much to Razer's surprise. Into the Abyss Although Razer joined the team, Kilowog was still suspicious of him. Hal broke up a brewing fight between the two before they receive a distress call from a ship being sucked into a pinhole. The three fly out to attach the ship's cables to the Interceptor, but Razer has trouble flying in the intense gravity. Kilowog ignores this, but Hal lends him a hand. Once inside the ship, Hal leaves to move the captain to the Interceptor while Kilowog and Razer try to restart the engines. During this time, a crate nearly falls on Kilowog due to the pinhole, but he blames Razer and they begin fighting again. Hal arrives in time to break the fight up again, but the ship begins collapsing as it further enters the pinhole. Kilowog leaves to try and keep the ship out of the pinhole while Hal and Razer try to restart the engines. On the way, they encounter several bugs chewing power lines. Hal's green energy is ineffective, but Razer's red energy does damage. Upon arriving to the shut down engine, they discover it is frozen. When the bugs close in, Hal realizes that they are actually Aya and that she had been cutting off the ship's nonessential functions to preserve power. On their way to the control room, Razer spots Kilowog falling into the pinhole and saves him. However, even with the engine restored, they are too far in to pull away. So, Hal drives towards the pinhole and uses the momentum to slingshot out of the pinhole. Afterwards, Kilowog thanks Razer for saving him. Razer says to leave himself out of the fact that Aya is just a NAV computer. He also stares along with the others in amazement that Aya is now a robot. Search for Dulok Razer watched as Hal and Kilowog talked about adding a new Green Lantern to their numbers. He reminded them that if they were successful, their number of Green Lanterns would increase to three. When Hal and Kilowog landed on Betrasses to recruit its Green Lantern, Razer remained on the ship with Aya. He later contacted Hal to inquire why they were taking so long, only to learn that Dulok, the Green Lantern, had gone missing. Eager to do something, Razer volunteered to look for him, but Hal refused, noting that his Red Lantern appearance would cause a panic, and ordered him to stay on the ship. Hal ordered Aya to conduct a scan for Dulok's power ring, but the signal was too far away to be sure. Razer left the ship with Aya to search for the ring. While aboard, Razer was asked by Aya how did she "look". Razer told her that she looked fine before being told the same by Aya. As they searched through the catacombs, the two of them spotted a patrol and Razer pushed Aya into a corner and they both hid from the guards. After the guards pass by, Aya tells Razer that she prefers not to be pushed into the dirt. Razer discovered Dulok's body in the catacombs. Razer reported this to Hal and Kilowog before returning to the ship. Little did they know, Ragnar was responsible for the death of Dulok after poisoning his drink during their first meeting with Jordan. Category:DC Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Self Hating Category:Rogues Category:Inconclusive Category:Insecure Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes Category:Nihilistic